365 and Counting
by InLust
Summary: AU: Quinn is a Nymph that has until her 18th birthday to find a mate for life. Unfortunately, she's getting herself into a bunch of other messes...with Rachel. Around Season 2. Faberry. Fabang Friendship. A/N inside (T for now, M later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

AU: Quinn is a Nymph that has until her 18th birthday to find a mate for life. Unfortunately, she's getting herself into a bunch of other messes...with Rachel.

A/N: So I wrote this about...3 years ago. SO IT'S A THROWBACK like around Season 2? I finished it right before I came to college and I never got a chance to post it anywhere. I was always really good not finishing things, but I finished this somehow. Anyways, it's going through some edits but hopefully, I can post it regularly. Don't worry if you're still interested in The Game is Afoot, I am still writing that as well!

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine but this concept is

* * *

_365 Days..._

_365 Days left..._

Quinn soared in the air with her arms up high. She could feel gravity loosen its grasp on her as she floated into the air. The air brushed against her face as she heard the cheering below her. It had been awhile, but it was still exhilirating to be launched into the air without a doubt in her heart.

She heard her father's voice call out to her as she twirled her body around and let gravity take control of her body.

_"Quinnie, why don't we sit down and talk about something?" Russell Fabray said as he sat down with a tumbler. Judy Fabray followed suit and sat down loyally next to her husband._

_Little Quinn Fabray looked up her father before climbing onto the couch to sit down timidly. It had been awhile since her father asked her for a serious talk. The last time they had a serious talk was when she was 5 and pushing over Rachel in the sandbox. Now she was turning 8 and growing up abnormally fast._

_Everything was going great for little Quinn. She didn't think she was in any trouble._

_She was popular in school. Everyone flocked to her naturally, followed her every single move, listened to every single word. Everyone wanted a chance to be with Quinn. At some point, she found it strange, but at the same time it was comforting. She welcomed almost everyone around her._

_"How are you feeling?" Judy asked comfortingly as she poured some water for her little daughter._

_Quinn wasn't sure of how to answer. She only crossed her fingers on her lap and shrugged. "I am okay."_

_"Quinn, do you know why I want to talk to you today?" Russell asked, trying to keep the mood light. The blonde shook her head. "That little Hudson boy told me he saw you flying today."_

Quinn shut her eyes as she blindly landed herself back into a cushion of several arms. She opened her eyes and found herself launched up again.

This time she slipped out of her teammates grasps. She could feel the trepidation rise as she let herself hover in the air. A few extra seconds timed perfectly for Sue Sylvester.

Quinn let herself down back into the firm grips of her teammates' hands beneath her feet.

**Perfection**.

_"_Oh_." Quinn looked down at her fingers._

_"You know not to use your powers around other kids," Judy added worriedly as she pushed the glass of water towards Quinn._

_"I'm sorry," she muttered. She could really use that glass of water right now. She only glanced at it and let the wind carry it to her._

_"Quinn," her father's voice came sternly. "Don't rely on your powers all the time."_

_The blonde sipped the water slowly and nodded. She understood, she was just too afraid to move on her own. She was scared of her father. He was always so stern and rule abiding._

_In her defense, it couldnt be helped. Her powers came to her naturally. It was as if she was being told not to breathe. She needed to breathe. Everything around her came to life as long as she was there._

Quinn somersaulted through the air. Her body curled up into the prime position as it descended to the ground. The soft whistling air guided her body back down as she planted her feet. A brush of air casted itself from Quinn and blew everything away. It was a subtle push of air, the grass bent away from her, exhaling a fresh scent, while everyone received a subtle cool breeze.

There was a shine from the sunlight that graced Quinn as she stood with her arms outstretched for balance. She let out a confident smile before bringing her arms down.

Sue stood in shock but masked it with a stern expression. She picked up her megaphone. "Sloppy babies! Just because springtime is here, it does not mean that you can slack off! The sunshines and rainbows mean nothing if you can't even win Nationals! Get your act together right now! Hit the showers!"

Everyone grimaced and groaned as they walked back inside the building. Quinn frowned and looked at her cellphone. 4:29pm.

By the time she got home, which was now Mercedes' house permanently, it would be 5:15. That would mean a solid hour and 45 minutes for her to get ready for tonight.

She put a smile on her face as she walked into the building for a quick shower. Quinn had to smile, after all, it was her birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Quinn!"

Everyone yelled as they held up their cups for cheers. Later that day, they had dinner and concluded that they needed to get wasted. Now they were at the Joneses who were on trip clinking their glasses and buzzing happily.

Quinn sat at the table with all of the Glee clubbers reminding herself to smile as she spent her time with them. She had a hard time focusing because she was 17 now. Everything that she had worked for in the last 17 years were going to be **wasted**, she dreaded.

Her heart pounded inside of her. _I only have 365 days. That's all I have to find my soulmate._

_"Quinn, you have to find a mate when you become a woman, at the age of 18," her mother explained one night as she tucked the little girl into bed. "Remember, you are a Fabray. Not only that but we are nymphs, born with beauty that surpasses any human. We are women of purity and love. We bring inspiration and life to everything around us in nature. However, in order to survive, we must find a mate. A person that will be able to give us life and continue our line."_

_"But mommy, what happens if I don't find a mate?" the eight year old girl asked as she snuggled against her stuffed lamb. "Or my mate isnt my soulmate? I dont want just anyone..."_

_Judy disregarded the idea of a soulmate and focused on the main point._

_"Quinnie, we live for the growth of life, we can't do that without a mate," her mother gently explained further. "When we become a women, we start a life that cultivates all things around us and expands into the world. If we don't find a mate, we will die."_

_"So I only have 10 years to find a mate now? And if I don't I'll die?"_

_Judy Fabray looked regretfully at her daughter. Somehow, she wished she had never explained that to her daughter. She had always felt guilty about bringing her daughters into this world, where they were forced to become brides for someone. Even if it was to someone that they didn't love._

_She knew that Quinn was a dreamer that wanted to be only with the person she loved. Judy was unfortunate to marry Russell out of an arrangement to stay alive. She grew to love Russell, but that didnt stop her from feeling like she had betrayed her heart._

_"If I don't find my soulmate, then I'd rather die," the young girl stated with finality before she shut her eyes to slumber. Her brows were furrowed angrily._

"Hey, girl, you okay?"

Quinn broke away from her memory and looked up to see Mercedes and Rachel looking at her with concern. She took a glance at the clock: 12:00am.

_364 days left._

"Of course, I am," the blonde faked a smile. As she sipped her beer. _That is disgusting._ She looked down the table and saw Finn and Puck talking to each other. She was glad they could talk to each other. Ever since she gave birth to Beth, she couldnt help but feel as if they'd never be friends again. There was a slight tug in her heart. That chance was gone.

Finn seemed like the perfect mate. He had been a match with all that her family pushed her to be: perfect. He was the star quarterback for the football team, played basketball, great looking, and knew how to love. Quinn thought he would have been her perfect mate.

However, she hated the fact that her hormones had brought her down the wrong roads. All because her father had to be human, she was cursed and blessed with human traits of impulsive reactions. Her body needed physical love and at the time, her mind needed it too.

Stupid fat day, she thought back in retrospect. She had doubted Finn's ability to become her perfect mate. She had thought he was perfect but he was unintelligible. He was as dumb as the idea of Juppiter being able to keep it in his toga.

Puck on the other hand was for her. He was going to be her rock. He was reliable, for the most part. He told her nice things and made her feel something. She was wrong though. As much as he seemed like an ideal mate, he wasnt. He was a 'sex shark.' How reliable was he if he was as bad as Juppiter?

The only thing was that Quinn was completely on her own now because of him. She cursed her human half for letting itself fall into temptation. She had slept with Puck and bore a child. Her parents no longer saw her as a nubile nymph. Her representation of purity and beauty was lost to her parents because of Puck.

Quinn internally sighed. She had only wished her mother had left her father. That idiotic human is not her soulmate. She wanted her mother to be able to talk to her. At least with her mother's guidance, she would know what to do. She would have someone to talk to about her...condition. She was going to die in a year and no one understood that. Russell Fabray was ashamed of his daughter and disowned her without a second glance.

Now, she had to find a mate without anyone's help. And she had to do it fast, she needed to know for sure. She wanted _**The One**_.

"You look like someone, who has got too much on their mind to celebrate a birthday," Mike said as he pushed her a different drink. "Here, beer sucks anyways. You have to enjoy a drink with something you might like."

Quinn looked at Mike and smiled as she took the drink. "Thanks, Mike." She had consider Mike as a candidate but in her heart she knew that he was only a great friend to her.

_Quinn needed to run. She had to get back into shape for the Cheerios. She didn't know why she had decided to get back into such an awful crowd but it had worked for her in finding a mate for awhile. She needed to be a part, no, a leader of something. She wanted the Cheerios back._

_If she was going to die, she was going to do it being on top of the food chain._

_So, she started running. Her path was always consistent, down the street from Mercedes', into a path of the woods, looping into downtown, back into the woods, and up the street to Mercedes'._

_One day however, Quinn was too tired to move. When she reached the woods on the way back, she decided to take a break. It was well deserved in the sweltering heat of mid-July. She decided to take a detour on a beat path in the woods, where she could have some peace and quiet._

_There was a small clearing that she guided herself too. The trees and grass gladly welcoming her by flourishing brightly. She smiled. _Screw father, he is wrong to think I am no longer pure. My powers are just fine._ She sat down on a large rock and looked around. She saw a dying tree and frowned. She reached out and touch it gently._

_The tree rustled its dried leaves and let it fall to the ground. It rustled some more before expanding underneath Quinn's hand. She wasn't surprised that the tree grew slightly and began sprouting new leaves. The green shined throughout the clearing and every thing came to life._

_Quinn buzzed happily to herself as she watched the clearing teem with green._

_"Quinn?!" Mike's voice filled the air suddenly._

_Quinn gasped as she fell back onto the rock underneath her without a warning. She forgot that she had levitated every time she was relaxed. She slid off the rock and onto the ground with a rustle of the branches breaking underneath her._

_"Are you okay?" Mike asked appearing over Quinn._

_Quinn felt something soft and fluffy near her arms and looked to see a small Pomeranian puppy snuggling against her arm._

_"Yes, I am, thanks," Quinn answered as she groaned. She sat herself back up on the rock._

_"So..."_

_Quinn stopped rubbing her lower back and looked up at the Asian boy standing in front of her. She had just blown it. She wanted to slap herself in the forehead for letting her guard down so easily. However, Mike didn't run nor did he faint, which was always a good sign._

The drink tasted really great, the blue raspberry taste took over the heavy vodka taste that Quinn forgot she was drinking alcohol. "Get me another one," Quinn ordered as she jerked the empty glass to Mike.

"Shouldn't you slow down, Quinn?" Rachel asked carefully as she drank. Even while everyone else was buzzed and chatting away, Rachel Berry seemed sober. However, her face was flushed and her eyes were cloudy. It didnt matter, she still sounded like Rachel.

Quinn glowered at the girl. "Let a girl enjoy her day," she said as Mike handed her two drinks instead of one. She smiled and took it. "Thank you all for coming!" She said courteously before grabbing her two drinks and standing up. "I need some air with these, but I will be back!" She felt the ground move underneath her slightly but kept herself balanced.

Everyone, slightly drunk, just cheered. Quinn let herself out of the backdoor. Once she reached the swing under the willow tree in Mercedes' backyard, she let out a loud sigh.

She downed the first drink and let it hit her as she leaned back into the seat. She looked up and parted the branches of the tree to look up to the sky. She nursed her second drink in her hand as her mind got lighter.

_364 days...I need to find a mate in 364 days._ She sighed. She was going to be too busy before she even realized it. _At least if I die, itll be in nice weather,_ she thought to herself bleakly as she sipped her drink. She stared up into the full moon. _Who would be the best? Who do I want to be with?_ Everyone in Glee was even thrown in the lot because she was that desperate.

_Kurt...no._

_Mercedes...god she's like my sister now._

_Puck...definitely not._

_Finn...lets not jump on that boat again. It sank faster than the Titanic._

_Santana...and Brittany? God, no. They are already soulmates. Stupid vampires._

_Tina already has Artie._

_Matt...he's strange deep down. I am sure of it._

_Mike...he is my best friend._

_Rach-_

"It isn't safe for you to drink outside by yourself," her voice filled the air. The soft voice was crisp in the air that Quinn released her control over the willow tree and lost the view of the sky.

Rachel stood before her with a timid smile. Without another word, she sat down next to the blonde. A few moments of silence passed by, it was as if Rachel was getting tired. Quinn didn't question it, she just felt it. Then again, Rachel began singing.

Quinn leaned back into the seat as they began to rock. Rachel's languid voice wisped into the wind as lifted up her legs to let the seat swing back and forth. The blonde had never felt more at ease than she had sitting next to Rachel. The singer's voice just drifted into her ear like the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the sand. Every worry or sorrow washed itself away.

Her eyes felt heavy as she continued to listen to Rachel's voice. This had always happened, but Quinn found herself fighting it. The alcohol was to blame. _It is inebriating me._ Rachel's voice still found its way into her mind as she sank further into relaxation.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" Quinn felt a warm air brush her cheek as she tried to relax herself further. Not another word came from Rachel, but she opened her eyes, feeling as though something was off. She was right.

Somehow, her head had found its way onto Rachel's shoulder and her hands intimately thrown across the girl's stomach. The comforting feel caused Quinn to freeze up and stare face to face with the other girl.

Rachel looked timidly into Quinn's eyes. She didn't want to scare the blonde away. But their faces were too close to each other. Rachel kept staring into those longing hazel eyes. She was sure that if Quinn wasn't tipsy that in a sure instant that Quinn would recognize Rachel's longing chocolate eyes.

Then, Quinn shifted her head. She wanted to know what those lips tasted like, how soft they were. She tipped her head enough to stop their noses from bumping as she slowly moved forward. Her lips were slightly parted and Rachel could feel Quinn's breath getting more and more shallow.

The singer didn't know how to react as Quinn's lips pressed against hers. They gently kissed, taking their time to feel out each others lips. They wanted to know about each other. They wanted to know each others secrets.

Her lips are so soft, Quinn thought as she kissed the brunette. Her hand found its was through Rachel's hair. She stroked the soft locks and brought them closer to one another. She felt Rachel's hand cup her cheek and welcomed the touch.

Rachel pulled her lips away from Quinn's slowly. Her eyes remained shut as she lingered with the feeling of Rachel's lips on hers.

Quinn wanted to open her eyes and see Rachel. She felt something press against her lips.

"Quinn, just relax and get some rest, that's _what you want to do_." Rachel's voice filled Quinn's mind. Almost instantly, Quinn felt relaxed with Rachel's voice. Her body loosened and her mind freed itself of all the fears and questions. She let her mind slip into nothingness as Rachel's distinct voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Quinn groaned and picked her head. _This is my pillow isnt it?_ She dropped her head for a moment to catch a scent. _This is mine._ She picked up her head again and opened her eyes to the shining light that came from outside. She let out a groan as her head began to split in half.

Her alarm continued to beep.

"God, girl turn off that godforsaken thing."

Quinn jerked her whole body up in her bed to look around for that voice that wasn't hers. She cursed silently as she looked at the foot of her bed. She saw Mercedes lying on her floor curled up for more sleep. She looked to the sides and saw Brittany and Santana on one end and Mike on the other.

_What happened last night?_ She asked herself in confusion as her mind seemed to blank. The last thing she remembered was looking up into the sky before...nothing... Quinn furrrowed her brows. _Why can't I remember?_

"Goddamnit, Quinn turn that off now!" Mercedes screeched, pulling her out of her trance.

Quinn instantly slapped her hand down to stop the incessant beeping from her alarm. Mercedes growled before laying back down on the floor comfortably. She going to be in pain when she wakes up, Quinn thought as she threw her covers aside. She looked down at her clothes and realized she was wearing the same thing from the night before.

_How did I even get here?_ Quinn threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Her head rushed and she almost fell back into the bed if she didn't hold her hands out for balance.

She made her way downstairs and saw the empty Joneses' home. There was a strange tug in her heart as she remembered fuzzy details.

Rachel sat down next to her. Rachel _saying_ something to her. Rachel _kissing_ **her**.

Quinn brought her hands to her lips. Butterflies began fluttering inside of her at the thought before she immediately dismissed it. _No chance that happened._ _Rachel didn't even address me at all last night._ She continued to cast away the thoughts of the smaller singer.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend went by faster than Quinn thought it had gone. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts as the deadline plagued her mind to think about Rachel. Now, she was striding through the halls as everyone's eyes gazed at her. The air became enamored with calm and love as Quinn walked to her locker.

No one could tear their eyes away as much as they tried. Quinn frowned as she walked by. Her body seemed to work on its own. It was just like her mother had told her, she brought life to everything around her. She couldn't control her power if she tried to. Her powers naturally drew people to her. Especially now more than ever because she needed to find a mate. She had no way of escaping what she needed. Her powerful unconscious release of pheromones enticed everyone.

She got to her locker and hoped that beyond hope that everyone would stop staring. She couldn't help that her powers drew everyone closer to her. She had no idea how it suddenly started to work so well. The only people who could resist her were Santana, Brittany, and Mike.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Rachel approaching her own locker. She was the only one that wasn't staring. Rachel Berry was able to resist her. _How is that possible? I have everyone staring at me._ The slight anomaly disturbed Quinn.

That was until Rachel shut her locker and made her way towards Quinn. Quinn looked at her curiously. "What do you want?" she sniped before Rachel could open her mouth.

"Mr. Schuester said he wanted you to see him for interning," Rachel simply said, ignoring the harsh tone. She smiled. _What're you smiling at?_ Rachel looked at Quinn carefully before saying, "You need to relax more. It'll help with your-" There was an ominous shine in Rachel's eyes. _What?!_ "-stress." Rachel tapped Quinn slightly on her arm before walking off.

Quinn didn't know what to think of what Rachel had just said. However, her heart unwound itself and was at ease. _How did that happen?_ Quinn asked herself as she turned to look for Rachel.

Rachel was halfway down the halls. Her slim, toned legs brought her quickly down the halls as her plaid skirt of the day swished from side to side into the air. Quinn bit her lip at the sight. The confidence in Rachel's stride marveled hers. She couldn't stop hearing Rachel's voice in her head. The sound was so sweet and welcoming that-_Stop it, Quinn! Focus!_

The blonde shut her locker quickly and dismissed all of her thoughts of Rachel. She looked around and was surprised that everyone was back to normal. All of them went back to doing what they were from before and only the leering jocks kept their eyes on Quinn.

She passed by and looked at them with disgust. They were definitely not suitable males for her.

Weeks passed and Quinn still couldn't think of anyone who could be her mate. What was worse was that her powers were going out of control. At times, unconsciously Quinn would be hovering a few inches off of the ground as if it were nothing, or the halls would be deeply enamored with a hazy forest atmosphere, or everyone would be falling at her feet, begging her to love them. Quinn kept herself locked up in the bathroom as she let her powers take its course.

She had tried taking control over her powers multiple times, but each time, she was only successful for a limited amount of times.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked as he brought back a glass of Strawberry Milkshake for Quinn.

Quinn had been jamming the eraser end of her pencil into her head, reminding herself of the time she had left.

_342 days left. That's less than before_. She cursed at Sue Sylvester, Glee, and homework for keeping her busy for so long. Granted it had only been 23 days out of 365, Quinn found it to be a lot. She was supposed to find love_, true love_, someone who she would want to be with forever. There was no luck anyways; it was Mid April now and Cheerleading Nationals were coming up as well as Glee Regionals. At the end of the month, she needed to crack down even more and focus on her activities rather than her problems.

"Quinn, you're going to end up with a tiny circular bruises right in the middle of your forehead," Mike warned as he sat down next to her.

Quinn stopped spacing out and returned to the comfort of Mike's room and company. She had taken refuge on his bed and she let him join her. "Thanks," she muttered as she took the milkshake.

"What's been bothering you, Quinn?" Mike asked carefully as he crossed his legs across from her on his bed. He looked timidly at her, knowing her well enough to know when something was bothering. "You've been lost in your thoughts for awhile now."

The blonde didn't want to tell him but it was hard not to. She needed all the help she could get from anyone. "I need to find a mate," she explained quickly.

Mike nodded. "Wait...did you just say mate?"

"**Yes**. I need to find a _**mate**_," Quinn repeated, giving him a confused look.

"Don't you mean boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Does it matter? Mate is practically the same thing."

"Yeah, if you're Jacob asking her to join your pack. We all know that didn't work out too well for the poor guy."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the boy. "I need to find someone to be with!" she simplified for him. "Why are you being so goddamn picky about the naming?" She sighed out in frustration as Mike looked on at her, trying to give her some space. She realized this sudden shift. "What?!"

"You're being scary...," he responded slowly. "And my mother just put that plant in my room! It's feng shui and you're totally messing it up." He frowned.

Quinn looked around the room and saw the flowers in the corner wilting. She turned to Mike and apologized, before getting up and making her way there. "I am just frustrated that's all," she explained as she touched the plant gently. Color came back to the plant slowly.

"Like sexually frustrated? Because you can have Puck for that."

"No! God, no! I vowed never to get near Puck ever again," Quinn adamantly stated. She looked at the plant longingly as she took her time bringing it back to life. Mike was still in awe at her powers no matter how many times hes seen it before. "I am really pressed for finding a mate. Or I am going to die."

"Did you just say you were going to die?"

"Yes, nymphs cannot live on their own sometimes without a mate, especially in my family," Quinn sadly explained as she watched the plant return to its full bloom. She brought her hand back and crossed her arms. "My mother explained to me that when I become a woman, at the age of 18, if I hadn't found a mate and consecrated it permanent, then I would die."

"That's really stupid, Quinn," Mike insisted as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Tell me you're joking because nothing dies without a mate."

Quinn shook her head. "We are free spirits, Mike. But we can't just live like that, we need someone to tame us and to bring our powers into full bloom."

"You just contradicted yourself."

The blonde frowned. "Shut up. Look, I just need to find my soulmate because I sure as hell don't want to be with someone otherwise."

"Now, you're just making it hard for yourself," Mike deadpanned. "A mate is simple to find but a soul mate? That stuff is only in movies."

"I know, I know. But if I am going to be with someone I would rather be with The One," Quinn moved back to the bed and threw herself on it. She laid with arms outstretched and faced the ceiling blankly. "I can't think of anyone as a possible candidate. I mean it's annoying enough that the two guys that I thought would be the likely candidates turned out to be that way."

"Then again, you did do a lot of lying." Mike was met with a glare.

Quinn let out a sigh. She shut her eyes and pondered. A melodious voice floated into her ears.

"Hey, it's Rachel!" Mike yelled, causing Quinn to jump. He had been looking outside and pushed open the window. "Hey! Rachel!" He yelled down. Quinn got up to see if he was serious. She looked out and saw Rachel standing across the street.

_What is she doing out this late? It's well past sunset._

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Home!" Rachel yelled back as she laughed at the boy, who was practically hanging out from the window.

"Are you walking?!"

Rachel nodded instead of yelled. She didn't want to disturb the neighbors anymore than she should. Quinn felt her heart pound as she stared down at the girl. Even at a distant, she found her heart pounding inside of her at the sight of the chocolate colored eyes.

"Come inside! Quinn is over! She'll drive you home!" Quinn looked like a deer in headlights as she was pushed into Rachel's view. She waved her hand lamely. Rachel stood for a few moments, contemplating her options.

Mike pinched Quinn's shoulder. She sent him a sharp glare as she looked back at Rachel. "Just come in, loser! You live near me anyways!"

Rachel looked up at the blonde curiously before nodding. She crossed the street carefully and began walking to Mike's doorstep.

Mike shut the window and was met with a punch to the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked as he clutched his arm.

"It's Rachel! What do you need me to explain?!" Quinn threw back quickly.

Mike shrugged. "Hey...maybe she could be, you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Quinn glared. "She could be your mate. You know '_The One_'?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it could be true." He smiled as if he knew something before rushing downstairs to open the door.

Quinn threw a pillow after him. The room became eerily silent as she stood there, flushed at the thought. _I can't. She's god awful annoying. I can't. Or...no! I can't._

* * *

The ride was awkward. Both of them remained silent. Quinn was surprised that Rachel could remain silent during the ride.

It had been going completely fine until Rachel started singing. The quiet was unbearable to the point that Rachel started singing.

Quinn would ordinarily be frustrated and annoyed but she couldn't do much. After all, Rachel's voice was perfection in her ears. She could hardly move because she was always captivated by such a melodious voice.

But she had to say something. Either that, she would just be completely distracted by Rachel's voice. "So, what happened to you on my birthday? You just kinda disappeared."

"I had to go home, Finn needed a ride and he was out cold," Rachel chirped as she looked more interested in the road.

"You drove?"

"Yes, I did." A moment of silence passed. "Is that alarming?" Rachel asked carefully as she glanced over at Quinn, who tried to keep her eyes focused on the road.

"Well, yeah. I mean you had a lot to drink that night too. You know what they always say about drinking and driving."

"It's alright, nothing can touch me."

Quinn furrowed her brows at the statement. Rachel sounded so confident about it that it was worrisome. She didn't want Rachel to think she was invincible. "If you say so," Quinn returned quietly. "I am just saying. I don't want to be responsible for any accidents."

"You wouldn't be, I would be since I am the one operating the vehicle," Rachel said. She had always made a situation ridiculously simple that Quinn wondered if Rachel ever thought of the dangerous ramifications. Then again, the girl was already talented at being meticulously careful with even the slightest of details. Rachel glanced at Quinn and gave a warm smile that fluttered her heart.

The blonde had no choice but to return with a scowl. She shrugged as if she didn't care. "Your choice," she muttered as her eyes focused on the road.

"Are you always so tense?" Rachel asked as she sank into the seat comfortably.

"No." _Only when I know I am going to die._

"You shouldn't lie, Quinn. It will only stress you out more."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but then was interrupted with Rachel's sudden singing. There it was again, the melodious sound slithering its way into her ears. It enveloped her mind and put her into a trance.

Rachel laid her down gently as she sang. The sad, passion filled Quinn's heart as Rachel sang, Come What May, to her softly. The singer pushed aside Quinn's blonde locks and looked directly at her.

"_I will love you/Until the end of time,_" she sang softly to Quinn.

Quinn stared up in confusion that had been mixed with comfort. She felt her heart soar with Rachel in proximity. The other girl's voice enchanting her with a spell that Quinn couldn't quite understand. All she could do was stare into the misty, chocolate colored eyes as they welcomed hers. Rachel wanted her and she wanted Rachel.

The singing stopped without Quinn even noticing it. Rachel shifted her head so that their noses didn't bump into one another before her lips slowly descended onto Quinn's. The softness of her hands were a surprise to Quinn due to years of relentless teasing as they brought her face closer to Rachel's.

She giggled against Rachel's lips, wondering if someone was playing a trick on her. Everything around her felt so real. Quinn couldn't dismiss how much she loved Rachel's lips against hers.

_"Quinn?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're going to be late for school!"_

Quinn jerked up and looked around her room. When did I get here? She looked down and saw her lying in bed with her clothes changed. She thought about it for a moment and vaguely remembered getting home after dropping Rachel off. She had finished her homework, washed up, and came to bed.

"Quinn, you alright?" Mercedes asked as she waved her hand in front of the blonde's face.

Quinn blinked. "Yeah, I am alright. I'll be down in 10." Mercedes didn't look convinced but knew Quinn well enough to leave her alone. She left, leaving the blonde confused.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry! This one is going to be a little shorter because I am starting classes again tomorrow. I'll try to go through editing faster so I can post frequently! Also...expect an update for The Game is Afoot tonight *winkwink* I am going to be working super hard to get all my school work done for this week and next, but also that story!

* * *

"Thanks for the ride last night," Rachel said as she opened her locker. Quinn had been the one to pursue Rachel this time; somehow, her feet moved on their own and were drawn to Rachel.

Quinn cursed herself internally. "Hey, it's no problem." _Walk away Quinn. Do it now._ She breathed. _Why aren't you moving?_

After a few moments of gathering her things, Rachel noticed Quinn's unusual presense. "Are you okay Quinn? Was there something that you wanted?"

_You._ "Uh-uh-" The blonde was like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know how to respond. Hell, she didnt know why her feet refused to move away. After all, saying_ "Oh, my feet won't move because somehow you are spellbinding"_ doesn't seem like a good trick. She was becoming more and more embarassed as Rachel stared with a concerned expression. The heat rushed to her face and Quinn was sure she was flushed red by now.

"Quinn?" Rachel reached out the back of her hand and put it against Quinn's forehead. "You're all flushed."

_Fuck._ Quinn jerked her head away. She really wanted to ask Rachel questions about the night before. She couldn't help but feel uneasy that she seemed to blackout when Rachel was around. Or the fact that she suddenly stopped breathing as she stared at the girl. _Breathe, Quinn, breathe._

"Quinn Fabray to the Main Office." The PA announced.

"I have to go!" Quinn yelled in response. _God, Rachel. What the hell is wrong with me?_ She practically ran to the main office, leaving Rachel behind. She felt air finally enter her lungs as soon she turned a corner. _What am I doing?_

* * *

Cheerios practice was becoming more grueling with Nationals as Glee practice was picking up heavily for Regionals. Quinn had put in all the effort that she could but each day, it was becoming more apparent that she had no time for a mate. She dreaded the end of the day, knowing that she was getting closer to her death.

_320 days left..._

Each week, Mr. Schuester picked up a new number for them to practice. It was getting more and more ridiculous, by far worse than the bad reputation fiasco. He had moved further back in time, jumped forward, then back. His music sense was becoming worse and more confusing for everyone.

On top of that, Quinn felt like she should have been outside more than inside. The outdoors was calling to her because the weather had picked up beautifully in mid-May. Luckily, she had the Cheerios, but that was becoming much more painful than Glee.

Sue had been working everyone to the bone with 5am practices and right after school practices. Her criticism was getting far worse as she nitpicked at every detail. She had even gone so far as telling Quinn that she had lost all of her "_luster_." That her "_shining star needed to get some more bulbs_." _How does that even make sense?_

Quinn dreaded everyday. She needed to focus on so many things at once. Cheerios. School. Glee. School. Finding a mate. Having a normal day. Controlling her power. All of those things needed to be kept in check but her stress level was rising. It was getting worse with the great weather.

_God. It's so sunny. Why am not I outside?_ Quinn looked outside at the sad excuse for a window in the chorus room. She wanted to feel the rays of sunlight touch her and the clear air fill her lungs. The depressing excuse for air was killing her inside. She still had 320 days left that she preferred not to die indoors.

The choreography was simple enough that Quinn hadn't really thought about it. There were only transitions that she needed to pay attention to. Yet, with the music and the singing, Quinn was distracted. She felt the ground beneath her disappear as the singing filled her ears.

"Oof!"

**THUD.**

Quinn redirected her thoughts as she felt her back collide with the hard linoleum surface. The wind was knocked right out of her as a weight pressed dwon on her chest. She looked down and saw brunette across her Cheerios' uniform.

"I am so sorry, Quinn," Rachel apologized as she picked her head up from Quinn's side.

The blonde groaned. As she tried propping herself up on her elbows. "It's alright. Just some bad footing," Quinn said, knowing that she had been levitating again. _I have to stop doing that._

"It was weird, I thought you were going to misstep onto my foot but you didn't and I got confused and lost my own footing," Rachel rambled on. She realized this and blushed. Her flushed face cast itself to the ground.

_She is so adorable when shes embarrassed._ Quinn smirked. "Look, I wasn't paying any attention, don't worry," she let the thought escape as she stood up. She reached down and let Rachel grab on as an aid to stand up. "You don't have to worry about your footing, its perfect. Sometimes I forget that I have one left foot and one right food instead of two left feet." She smiled gently at Rachel as she rocked Rachel's soft hands back and forth comfortably.

Rachel let out a light laugh. That's really Rachel laughing. _Hey, I made her laugh._ Quinn beamed in return. "You are a fine dancer, Quinn, I think your focus just strays," Rachel attempted to compliment.

"Hey, it's alright as long as you notice I have smooth moves," Quinn flirted. _What am I doing?_ The question remained in the depths of her mind as they both laughed.

"I am glad you do-"

"Guys, stop that. You're making me sick," Santana harshly stated as she crossed her arms. Brittany instantly moved to the girl's side and made sure she was okay.

Both Rachel and Quinn looked at where Santana was and realized that they were still in the chorus room. They were met with strange looks from the rest of the Glee club. Some of them had their jaws dropped; Puck leered at them with a smirk. Quinn looked down and realized she was still clasping Rachel's hands. She let go as if they were on fire and sheepishly looked at the ground.

There was a short air of awkwardness before Mr. Schuester interrupted. "Okay! Let's get this number perfectly this time and then we can call it a day!" He clapped his hands for enthusiam.

Quinn slammed her head into the locker. _No, not Rachel. Not Rachel Berry._ She whimpered as she buried her head against her locker. _I rather not die though. No, just not Rachel._ She groaned and slammed her head into the cool metal again.

"Whoa, easy there," she heard as she felt a firm pair of arms pull her back from slamming her head again. Mike turned her around to face him. "What's got you in a bunch, Q?"

Quinn scowled without saying anything.

"I am going to guess it has something to do with Glee?" Mike asked. He stared at her intently. Quinn nodded as her face began to turn beat red. She looked up at him, trying to avoid looking directly at his eyes. He tried to remain understanding but that didnt stop a smile from curling at the side of his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Mike!" Quinn scolded as he tried suppressing his laughter. He tried not to laugh but that only exploded into a roar. The other students turned their heads as Mike continued to laugh. "Stop laughing!" She slapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed as she held his arm. "Fine, I'll stop laughing." Quinn still frowned. "What?"

"I don't know whats wrong with me," she pouted like a child. Mike let out a laugh before placing his arm around her.

"I'll tell you whats wrong with you," Mike began as they walked together through the halls. "You have it bad for Rachel Berry." Quinn let out a pained groan. Thunder crashed loudly causing Mike to jump. He looked at Quinn alarmed. "Did you just do that?"

Quinn frowned as the sound of rain hitting the window followed. "Maybe..." Mike gave her a strange look. No matter how long he's known about Quinn, the amount of power she held always astounded him. "Oh, damnit to hell! Mike! I can't help it! It just happens!"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Mike defended himself as he held her closer. "I am just saying that you're using your powers again. That's all." Quinn remained silent as they walked further down the halls. "Let's get back to the actual situation."

"I don't wanna," Quinn childishly pouted.

"Quinn, come on, you're not that good at hiding your powers lately," Mike reasoned. "I am worried." He nudged her in his arms.

"Well, you try dealing with so many things at once and trying to remain sane. I am pretty sure you can't." Her sarcasm had gotten worse too. Everything was driving her up the walls.

"The slamming the head against the locker thing, was that because of what happened between you and Rachel in Glee today?" Mike looked at the blonde carefully, hoping to stop her from exploding at him. He was becoming more and more concerned. Quinn groaned as she buried her head into his shoulder. "You have to be careful around that girl. Every time you're around her, suddenly everything sparkles and it's like there are birds chirping and plants flourishing."

"You are being dramatic."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, right! It literally happens. Literally. I am the only one that seems to notice. Everyone just sort of stares and wonders what the hell is going on. They don't even realize the magic going on."

Quinn's eyes widened. She thought back to all of the times she had seen Rachel. It was such a great feeling, everything seemed a bit brighter. Every weight in her heart seemed to disappear. It felt **good**. Yet, she hadn't even realized her powers seemed to have a life of their own.

"God, that is ridiculous," Quinn scoffed at the thought. She couldn't want Rachel. Rachel was...well, **_Rachel Berry._ **How do you react to that? But it's Rachel Berry. She's as cute and adorable as a button. Granted her fashion sense could use more work, she was phenomenal. She could sing, act, dance; what couldnt she do? Even when she was talking nonstop about the most inane things, she could still hold a smile that could light up a galaxy.

_No! Goddamnit, Quinn, you're supposed to find a mate! Your soulmate. Not just anyone. You're only going to get distracted if you suddenly start chatting it up with Rachel. Then, again..._

"You should really get out of denial," Mike advised as he stared at her. God, shes losing her mind again. "I am going to remind you that you have less than a year now to find your soulmate. The person you are destined to be with Quinn. You aren't going to find anyone if you keep closing yourself off."

"I am not closing myself off, Mike. I am just very...**critical** about who I would want to be with," Quinn argued in return. Mike raised an eyebrow at her as if it were a big joke. "Look, I can find a mate that isnt Rachel. No matter how annoying, sexy, and talented she is, I will find someone that isn't Rachel to be my mate." Quinn straightened out her posture and walked right out of Mike's arms. "Even if it means putting myself back on the market."

"Wait! I think you mean boyfriend or girlfriend!" Mike yelled as he chased after her. The blonde threw him a glare before rushing down the halls to avoid any other stares.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! It's been hectic but I hope you enjoy this update. Last we left off Quinn had declared that she was back on the market. Literally, I wrote Quinn in a way that, she's not wanting to die. But she would rather die than be shackled off into a forced marriage like her mom. So a lot of her fear about ending up like her mom plays into this whole story about why it's so difficult for her to just find her lover already.

But yes, just a quick commentary to my reviewer but I hope you like this!

* * *

_310 days left..._

"Did you hear? Quinn is back on the market."

"Really?"

"Yes, shes back and now she's game for either team."

"God, I knew that Christian families bred secretly repressed gays in their households."

"I think I am going to ask her out."

"Quinn only comes to you."

"Well, she seems desperate enough."

Quinn walked through the halls timidly. Everyone had been staring at her as if she were a piece of meat. The girls and boys of McKinley High were all smitten by her. She was scared of walking through the halls alone that she had to wait for Mike to come by all the time and walk her to class. She dreaded a new boy or girl coming up to her and asking to take her out on a date.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't take hearing the whispers, listening to the cheap methods of asking for a date, or the idea of being with anyone at all.

Time was going by. It was going by faster than Quinn could even think. She was just thanking god that she would not have to deal with college on top of this. Then again, she wouldn't be missing too much because without a mate, she'd be..._right_..._dead_.

Quinn turned a corner and walked into the cafe. She saw Brittany and Santana looking at the lunch laid before them longingly. _This was it. Nationals were only five days away._ Then Regionals were the week after. Once those stressful things were out of the way, Quinn could be on her merry way looking for a mate.

Brittany turned her head to Santana before placing her head on the dark haired girl's shoulder. She let out a sigh.

"Hey, guys, how are you doing?" Quinn asked as she sat down. _Maybe, I should enlist their help._

"Enlist our help with what?" Santana asked as she rolled over the lettuce, her free hand through Brittany's ponytail. Brittany seemed to look paler than usual.

"Is she okay?" She stared hard at Brittany, who was barely lucid.

"Everything in the spring bothers us," Santana answered as Brittany buried her face into the crook of her neck. "The days are getting longer and we don't have enough time to hunt for food."

Quinn stared, somewhat thankful that Vampires were sensitive to seasonal changes. Nymphs had always been welcoming of every season that nothing ever really brought them down.

She stared at Brittany and Santana. They had come a long way to get where they were. Santana surprisingly could not live without Brittany, no matter how much of a bitch she was. They had been together for centuries, never dying. A fatal deal with Satan damned them to an eternity of bloodsucking from scraps of animals. However, that didn't seem to matter because they were together. They hunted together, fought together, and lived together.

It had became a wonder that they remained so secretive to the world. Quinn knew one day they would just pick up and leave for awhile before coming back again.

They defined soul mates. They truly were together forever and not because they had to be, but because they wanted to be. So, who cared about playing as teenagers in little cheerleading uniforms from a small town? They didn't, as long as they were together, it was always going to be okay for all eternity.

"So, Q? What did you need our help with?" Santana continued. Quinn blinked, trying to remember what she was thinking of. Brittany whispered into her ear causing Santana to let out a snort. "Okay, baby, rest up, we've got Cheerios until late again." The blonde nodded before closing her eyes. Santana suddenly turned her attention to Quinn. "So, you need to find a mate before your 18th birthday is that it?"

Quinn's jaw dropped. It was always astounding that Brittany knew more than she let on. She didn't know how to respond with Santana staring at her with a dirty smile.

"You want our help finding you one, don't you?" The dark brown eyes carried a slight glint that was barely noticeable. Quinn gulped. "It's okay, Q. No one wants to die and in your case die **alone**. It is just funny that you would think to enlist us for help."

"Well, I didn't have too many options," Quinn mumbled as she looked down to her fingers. Leave it to Santana to make her feel so awkward. She was supposed to be top dog, unwavering to anyone. "You and Brittany are the only ones that understand how dire this situation is."

Santana wrinkled her nose at the way Quinn spoke. It was so proper. "God, Q. Stop being dramatic. Look, we will help you find at a mate as long as you do something for us."

Quinn felt a weight lift until Santana had started attaching the strings. "What?" she didn't want to ask.

"Help us find more prey," Santana licked her teeth with a smile. Brittany's ears perked at the sound of prey.

"I can't just do that! They are innocent animals. I can't just bring them to you." Quinn protested vehemently. She cultivated life and all that was around her. Leading a defenseless animal to be dinner for Santana and Brittany would be against what she was. However, she had to weigh her options because she noticed two things; one: her deadline was getting closer and two: Brittany and Santana were not going to live long without blood.

Santana's eyes said it all as she stared hard at the blonde. Quinn stared at Brittany, who was nestled closely against Santana. She was weak and tired but she kept going. The blonde never left Santana's side and neither did Santana. _They were meant to be together. Goddamnit. Just because I sympathize._

"Okay...fine, I will help," Quinn conceded. "Just as long as you comb through all the people that want to ask me first. I don't wanna deal with that awkward meet and greet stuff."

Santana let out a relieved smile that was barely noticeable. She kissed Brittany gently and muttered something. The blonde held Santana even more tightly.

* * *

_305_ _days..._

Quinn stepped into the gymnasium and wondered how anyone could possibly find this place suitable. The lights were artificial, the air was artificial, and the people were clearly artificial. Everyone held PDAs, cellphones, iPods, and any other electronic known to man.

_God, this is where they placed Nationals? It's killing me._ Quinn tried to remain calm but she suddenly found the desperate need for the outdoors.

Sue had made them practice outside the whole week and she was so glad. She was alive, she felt the air under her arms, through her hair, in her face. It was nature.

Now, the bleary lights were suffocating Quinn. She could barely breathe the intoxicating air of perfumes, deodorants, and food. They blended into each other with a horrible taste.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Brittany asked as she studied the girl. Quinn turned to the other blonde and saw the comforting eyes stare at her. Brittany placed her hand on Quinn's back. "You look like you can't breathe."

Quinn shook her head. She was still a Fabray. No matter what, she was always going to remain strong. She had to perform well or Sue would have her head. "I am perfectly fine Brittany."

"Are you worried about the competition because Santana says she's nervous too."

"No, I just need to focus that's all. I am a nymph, so I am used to being outside." Quinn gave a reassuring smile. Brittany nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Thank you for helping us, by the way."

"It's no problem; you guys are a great deal of help too." Quinn smiled and hugged the taller girl. "Come on, let's go follow the rest of the team."

"Q, this is it," Sue said as she appeared out of nowhere. Both of the blonde slightly jumped at the sight of the older woman. "With this victory in our pockets, I would be able to get that hovercraft that I've been petitioning Figgins to let me have. I know that you have been quite distracted with other business. Namely that godforsaken Glee club. I have let it slide during practice but this is the real deal. If you screw this up it will be back to the bottom for you. Don't expect anymore privileges from the Cheerios anymore."

Quinn sighed as the woman walked away from them. She remained confident.

A loud sound of thunder crashed and shook the building. Quinn jumped at the sound. _Goddamnit, I have to stop that._ A crowd screamed and everyone turned their attention. Quinn looked over and frowned as the entrance was blown open by a sudden gust of air.

The fresh outdoor air reached Quinn and she inhaled it gratefully. That wasn't enough for her though. She wanted it more and she didn't know why. More air flooded in and Quinn shut her eyes. In the distance, Quinn could hear humming. It was soothing her heart as she filled her lungs with air. It sounded like a goddess singing to her. Her spirits started to uplift itself and the crashing thunder was easing in her heart.

_Good luck, Quinn. You are going to do phenomenally..._

Quinn shot open her eyes and looked around frantically. The melodious and amorous voice filled her mind. It was so distinct that Quinn thought she was only imagining it. She looked for the source of it but everything seemed to calm down.

Her heart ebbed with ease as the window caressed her one last time. She smiled brightly before continuing her way to the Cheerios' station to prepare.

* * *

Quinn felt a tug at her heart as she did the routine. Her body tensed on its own and she couldn't understand why. The sound of rain hitting the windows perked her ears. She felt something off as she somersaulted three times into her teammates' arms.

Gravity loosened its grip around her and let her float up into the air. She took her time to do it gracefully and perfectly. She landed upright and felt the other girls pick her up. In a single shot, she used her powers to lift her, making it easier for the girls to toss her up. She spun around in the air but still felt that tugging feeling in her heart.

It did her no good. There was a chance that she would messed up the final jump. It was complicated. The one that Sue Sylvester would become an icon for if Quinn landed it perfectly. A somersault and split in the air was all Quinn had to do.

Quinn spun around in the routine, staring off into the crowd with a million watt smile. That's how Sue wanted to see it.

_Relax, control your powers..._

The voice came back again and Quinn almost lost her footing as she stepped into the hands of the other girls. It was the final leap.

_You can do it, Quinn..._

Quinn bent her knees and shut her eyes. She felt the other girls' hands push her up and she launched herself into the air.

_You can do it..._

Quinn nodded to the voice and let the weight on her heart disappear. She felt the ground disappear beneath her. The sound of the crowd went silent as she got higher up into the air. Quinn tucked her legs in quickly and spun around. A breeze picked up and surrounded Quinn. She smiled and opened her eyes once the somersault was done, she kicked her legs apart to launch into a split. The air was like cushion underneath her as she brought her legs back together and proceed to gently float into her teammates' arms.

The crowd roared again as the glittering air brushed across the whole floor. The ground gleamed with a refreshing scent of natures that left Quinn smiling. Her feet found the floor.

Quinn looked around and saw Sue smiling brightly at her. It was a success; the Nationals title was theirs. Quinn smiled inside, one thing down, one more to go.

* * *

_Good job today...you were more than fantastic..._

The soft voice lulled Quinn to sleep that night.

* * *

Rachel blew into the aulos softly as she sat with the window open. The soft melodious sound floated into the empty night. The sound would eventually find its way to its owner. She suddenly stopped and stared out of her window into the dark, starry night. She smiled to herself as she felt her heart beating along with someone else's.

"Good job today...you were more than fantastic...," she whispered softly into the night.

* * *

So that was the end of my latest update! I just thought about the story even further so the update might take awhile but yes, I might change some parts dramatically but hopefully updates will still at least come. Thanks for getting to this end. Review!


End file.
